May's Wartortle
May |ability = Torrent (not yet activated) |debut = The Right Place & the Right Mime |episodecaught = The Right Place & the Right Mime '' |caughtwhere = Pallet Town |location = With May |evolvesin = Prior to Staging a Heroes' Welcome! |episodesuntilevolved = Between '''59' and 135 episodes as a Squirtle}} This Wartortle is a -type Pokémon that was given to May by Professor Oak as a Squirtle. It is the sixth Pokémon acquired by May overall. Personality In its debut appearance as a Squirtle, it was seen as very sensitive and is prone to crying which is why it decides to join with May in her travels. This behavior is a contrast to Ash's Squirtle who is immature and fun-loving. Squirtle has full potential on its abilities and can learn techniques without any training. In Gathering the Gang of Four, Squirtle easily befriends Ash's Squirtle when they play together upon meeting and it gives it a playful hug to think it has a sibling on its own. Upon evolving as a Wartortle, it shows its bravery and confidence when competing in Contests. Biography Advanced Generation series It debuted in The Right Place at the Right Mime as a Squirtle. Squirtle became attached to May while she was visiting Professor Oak's lab and decided to travel with her. It instantly took a liking to contests and learned Ice Beam without any training in order to defeat Team Rocket. Seeing Squirtle's potential in contests and in battle, May used it many times in Kanto, including her battle with Drew in the Kanto Grand Festival alongside Combusken against Drew's Flygon and Absol. After some tough battling, Squirtle dodges Absol's Flash and Flygon's Steel Wing with Rapid Spin, and strikes Flygon with Bubble. Squirtle knocks it out with Ice Beam, but the celebration is cut short when Absol harshly slams Squirtle into the arena wall with Iron Tail, which left Combusken and Absol to battle 1-on-1 for the second half of the battle. In Gathering the Gang of Four!, Squirtle befriends Ash's Squirtle upon their reunion with Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur after being released by May. Both are briefly play together as Ash's Squirtle does a playful hug, thinking it has a little sibling on its own. Diamond and Pearl series At some point before the Wallace Cup, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle and learned Aqua Tail. Wartortle does a phenomenal job in the appeal round, getting May to the next round. Known moves Using Bubble May Squirtle Tackle.png Using Tackle May Squirtle Water Gun.png Using Water Gun May Squirtle Ice Beam.png Using Ice Beam May Squirtle Rapid Spin.png Using Rapid Spin May Squirtle Withdraw.png Using Withdraw |stage2 =Wartortle |img2 = May Wartortle Rapid Spin.png Using Rapid Spin May Wartortle Aqua Tail.png Using Aqua Tail | Bubble; water; AG138: Hooked On Onix Tackle; normal; AG140: On Cloud Arcanine Water Gun; water; AG140: On Cloud Arcanine Ice Beam; ice; AG144: The Saffron Con Rapid Spin; normal; AG153: On Olden Pond Withdraw; water; AG167: Curbing the Crimson Tide! Aqua Tail; water; DP077: Staging a Heroes' Welcome! }} Improvised moves *Bubble Sky Uppercut *Water and Fire Whirlwind Voice actresses and actors *Tomoe Hanba (Japanese as a Squirtle) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese as a Wartortle) *Eric Stuart (English 4Kids dubbed as a Squirtle) *Michele Knotz (English PUSA dubbed as a Squirtle) *Craig Blair (English as a Wartortle) Gallery May Squirtle.png|As Squirtle May Squirtle Ice Spin.png|Using Ice Beam and Rapid Spin as Squirtle References: pl:Wartortle May Category:Water-type anime Pokémon